A final Link vs Mario
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: É a final dos jogos e 3 lutadores da Nintendo, Mario, Link, e O outro Link vão lutar pelo titulo, a maior parte é Mario vs Link, mas existe uma pequena Luta enter Link e Young Link K  oneshot, read and review


Master Hand estava pronto, este era o momento pelo qual todos estavam à espera, a Luta final, fora um campeonato emocionante, cheio de alegria, as personagens da Nintendo, e de outras companhias lutavam ferozmente, Mario, Link, e YoungLink, todos tinham chegado até aqui, mas para vencerem teriam que meter todas as suas inibições de lado e simplesmente derrotarem-se uns aos outros, mal os sinos tocaram foi iniciado o combate.

Link flexionou as pernas, os combates até ai tinham sido duros, não tinha dúvidas, e estava cheio de nódoas negras, no entanto, este era o seu sonho, desde os tempos da Nintendo 64 que tentava derrotar o vigoroso bigode do Mario, ele era a vedeta, a estrela, o que o irritava completamente, primeiro Mario, depois o outro, "Sim!" Pensou ele, ia vencer.

Já do outro lado do campo, frente a Link estava a sua outra forma, não, não era Shadow Link, mas sim a sua forma jovem, o Young Link, mas quais seriam as suas motivações, uma viagem à mente dele revela-as…

"Não acredito que cheguei até aqui! As hipóteses estavam contra mim, quem diria que chegaria à final? Derrotei o Kirby, nem eu próprio acredito nisso, aquele idiota absorveu-me mais de vinte vezes, mas eu mostrei-lhe! Com esta espada, sim, esta, vou vencer, o Mario, é complicado, não há duvidas, mas estou preocupado mesmo é com o meu rival, Link! Tem todos os meus poderes e é mais forte, usa a espada como um mestre, que grande espadachim, não sei se consigo, mas, apesar de notar que as minhas pernas estão a tremer, vou tentar!

Já em cima deles, numa pequena plataforma estava Mario, juntos formavam um triângulo mas não era isso que o preocupava, era o ar de determinação nas caras dos seus oponentes, "Isto é a sério, tenho abusado do link durante anos, derrotando-o como se fosse nada mais que um vilão, como o Boswer, aproveitando o meu estatuto de super estrela, mas não tenho remorsos, vou derrotá-los, porque eu reinarei para sempre!"

E dito o grito ele saltou sobre Link tentando atingi-lo por trás, mas o homem de gorro verde foi mais esperto, deslizando para longe, Mario aterrou mal e rolou alguns metros, com este simples ataque, a plateia ficou louca, gritando, e apoiando os seus favoritos…

- Força Mario! Acredito em ti! – Gritava Peach, que tinha sido eliminada nas primeiras rondas da competição, com uma rasteira que a havia atirado do ringue para fora

- Não oiças essa…ca…quer dizer, essa drogada, que ingere cogumelos todos os dias! – Respondeu a outra Princesa na audiência, que, como era óbvio apoiava Link

"Mas quem é que me veio apoiar a mim? Enfim! – Questionava-se Young Link, sem saber o que fazer

Na audiência as duas princesas continuavam a discutir, distraindo os lutadores, acusando-se uma à outra de coisas detestáveis, coisas ordinárias, coisas deprimentes, enfim tudo o que lhes vinha à mente, já as tinham tentado separar mas o pobre infeliz que o tentou, Donkey Kong, também foi insultado, sendo chamado de "asno peludo", ai ele irritou-se, e enquanto Peach chamava a Zelda uma "Galdéria" e "Travesti" e a outra a acusava de ter sexo com Boswer, Donkey Kong pegou nelas e atirou-as para fora do estádio onde decorriam os jogos, nesse momento Young Link, aproveitando a distração dos seus oponentes, usou a sua pequena espada para cortar o flanco da perna de Mario, que gritou e agarrou Link por trás, acusando-o de ter sido ele o culpado.

Concentrado de novo na sua tarefa Link tentou soltar-se, dando cotoveladas, mas Mario era mais forte que ele, Link era ágil, mas a força não lhe pertencia, enquanto Mario o ameaçava, prometendo-lhe que lhe iria partir todos os ossos, ele tentou pegar na sua espada, mas os seus braços estavam presos, dando-lhe apenas espaço para se remexer, em desespero, com o oxigénio precioso a sair-lhe do corpo, ele berrou com o seu último folgo:

"Irmão! Ajuda-me!

Deixando Link (a versão jovem) com uma decisão difícil, ajudar o seu oponente, dificultando-lhe a vida, ou deixá-lo sucumbir às mãos de Mario? Certamente que seria mais fácil derrotar Mario sem ter que se preocupar com Link também, por outro lado Link ter sido apanhado era culpa sua, e por trás, apenas um cobarde agarrava alguém por trás, além disso, ele tinha-lhe chamado irmão! Decidindo-se este atacou, fazendo um L nas costas de Mario, que, em dor largou, Link, assim, agora em conjunto, ambos iriam atacar Mario.

- Por Zelda!

- Pela glória!

Mario correu contra Link, parando a alguns metros, depois virou subitamente de direcção e foi contra o outro link, tentando esmurrá-lo, este, num simples gesto, bloqueou o murro com o punho da espada e deu a volta a Mario num movimento rápido, e, sem sequer perceber o que lhe estava a acontecer Mario foi rasteirado e caiu, justamente quando o Jovem Link ia acabar com ele, este chutou o jovem rapaz nas suas virilhas

Gemendo de Dor o Jovem link recuou, dando espaço a Mario para se levantar, este bem tentou mas a ferida anterior no seu flanco da perna tinha tornado o chão escorregadio de sangue o que, aliado à dor que lhe vinha sempre que se apoiava nessa perna fez com que esse não se conseguisse levantar, vendo isto Link, o original fez uma séries de saltos até ao lugar onde Mario se encontrava e disse:

-Não tão forte agora hun?

- Atreve-te a aproximar-te de mim!

De seguida tentou usar o mesmo truque que tinha utilizado com o Jovem Link, mas falhou completamente, já que Link se afastava dos seus pontapés, rindo-se com a frustração de Mario este, com dois movimentos rápidos, cortou as pernas ao Herói de bigode, que gritou, sabendo que tinha talvez 5 minutos antes que se esvaísse em sangue, gemendo ainda teve tempo de amaldiçoar Link antes de perder a consciência, com longas pausas devido à dor, estas foram as palavras utilizadas, pelo moribundo:

- Raios….L…Link…tu…conseguiste…espero…que..que.. estejas satisfeito…vai…para o inferno!

E com este último insulto ele morreu, com um último sorriso na cara, sem dizer uma única palavra Link pegou no corpo do seu inimigo e atirou-o pela borda fora, depois, saltou e espetou a sua adaga nas costas do seu clone que ainda estava agachado com as mãos sobre a sua virilha, ao sentir a lamina fria a entrar-lhe nas suas costas ele agarrou um punhal que tinha no cinto e espetou-o no ventre de Link, depois, enquanto este respirava rapidamente, tentando apanhar a maior quantidade de ar possível, até que por fim ambos caíram, o seu sangue, espalhando-se livremente, por fim, com ambos mortos, Master Hand apareceu e disse.

-Bem! Isto foi uma surpresa. o vencedor desta edição é…ninguém! Portanto, quando os 3 finalistas voltarem à vida, para darmos o primeiro lugar aos dois links e a Mario!

E então, enquanto a multidão rugia os seus aplausos, o torneio acabou, com um empate, sendo que tecnicamente Link tinha vencido Mario, e conseguido realizar o seu sonho, Young Link conseguira o reconhecimento, e Mario conseguira vencer, outra vez, e este foi o fim

**FIM**


End file.
